Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naïve and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required to protect the world. "To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?" :—Silver the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice actor: Quinton Flynn (English), Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Hervé Grull (French), Davide Albano (Italian), Roland Wolf (German), Ángel de Gracia (Spanish) In the Young Days In Present Time He is 14 years old, has the height of 100cm. (3' 3") tall, and weighs 77lbs. (35 kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. He is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naïvete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, if he passes a rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if he wins a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?", "I am not to be trifled with!", or he simply sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sol **Blaze the Cat (Best friend, older sister figure) **Marine the Raccoon *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Good friend) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna (Ally) *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *UT *Nicole the Lynx *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *Soar the Eagle *Mike the Ox *Leroy the Turtle *Meropis **King Puff **Queen Angelica **Striker the Mantis Shrimp **Echo the Dolphin **Coral the Beta **Pearly the Manta Ray **Razor the Shark **Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Comedy Chimp *Wild Cat *Lady Walrus *Admiral Beaverton *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su **Ben Muttski **Doctor Ellidy *Kingdom of Acorn **King Acorn **Rosie Woodchuck *Dillon Pickle *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Sir Galahad (Camelot counterpart) *Nexus Silver *Silver (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Buster *Modern Lair Magazine **Photographer **Photographer's assistant *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas **Gogoba Chief *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Badniks **Moto Bugs **Buzz Bombers **Crabmeats *Eggman's robots **Burnbot **Moth Bot **Obliterator Bot **Anti-fire Bot **Cowbot **Mega **Stuffer Bot **Scorpion-bot **Tunnel-Bot **Octopus Bot **Rock-Cyborg *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-06 Bladed Spinner **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Shadow Androids *Egg Army **Thunderbolt **Clove the Pronghorn **Cassia the Pronghorn **Axel the Water Buffalo **Tundra the Walrus **The Foreman (Metropolis Egg Army) *Dark Legions **Shreddix **Mordred Hood *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits **Wolfie *T.W. Barker *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Ifrit *Dark Gaia **Dark Guardian *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm *Phage Abilities and Powers Psychokinesis Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically lift, grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, he does have a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to move himself around, allowing him to fly in midair for a limited time and move at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars in a matter of seconds, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energy that he can manipulate for energy attacks, such as sharp energy blades, energy pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to warp space, allowing him to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously. Physical Abilities As a hedgehog, Silver demonstrated the ability to reach and run at high super speeds. Silver is also able to go at supersonic speeds on foot, being able to keep up with speeds comparable to Sonic's and Shadow's. Silver has incredible physical durability, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed while wearing combat boots, a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to track and react accordingly to even Sonic's movements. He can likewise pick up objects while moving through midair at high speed or catch bullets with his psychokinesis. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, and empower himself. Combat Skills Silver is a very powerful fighter in the ''Legend of Mystical Heroes'' series, if not one of the strongest. He has been hinted to hold the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog and in Sonic the Hedgehog he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and even bring Sonic to the brink of death(Possibly due to Sonic holding back). Fighting Style In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who use close combat, Silver focuses on long-ranged attacks and strikes with his psychokinesis. When fighting, Silver keeps his distance from the enemy, not letting them get too close, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, Silver can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attacking is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and then hurtling them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes that he can manipulate to attack, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow, where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily-blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Techniques and Moves Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dash allows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash, where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks. His Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze an opponent upon contact, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. Silver is also shown that he can utilize the Spin Attack where he curls into a ball and attacks opponents by landing on them, the Spin Dash where he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack where he homes in on an enemy to attack. Attacks *Chaos Control *Double jump *ESP *Hold Smash *Homing Attack *Grab All *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Kick Dash *Levitate *Meteor Smash *Psychic Knife *Psychokinesis *Psycho Shock *Psycho Smash *Spin Dash *Spin Attack *Teleport Dash *Trick Action Skills *Supersonic speed *High physical durability *Enhanced jump *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *Psychokinesis *Grinding *Chaos Powers *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Silver :Main article: Super Silver Just like Sonic and Shadow, Silver can initiate a super transformation with the seven Chaos Emeralds, allowing him to enter a Super State where he becomes Super Silver. In this form, Silver is granted abilities such as automatic flight, virtual invincibility, and increased physical abilities. He also gains an increase in the power of his Psychokinesis and a new ability called the Shield of Light that allows him to create a shield around himself and grab hold of any items around and throw them at his enemies. Weaknesses *Silver can be quite presumptuous and naive (especially around Blaze), which could lead him up the wrong path and into trouble. *His attitude can start fights. *He sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Rings to regain his energy. *He's a bit simple minded. *He has a short temper. History Past Early life Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Sol Category:Speed Type characters